Alguien como tu
by MarieJ97
Summary: —Malfoy ,dijiste que necesitabas tiempo y mientras yo espero, tu estas con otra. ¿Esperas que este sola, hasta que te des cuenta que tenemos que estar juntos? Demasiado tarde Malfoy, ya encontré otra persona más..


**Dedicado a mis amigas Ingrid y Celeste: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosas! Y Sandra: No te preocupes, te crecerá el pelo nuevamente. Sé que tal vez, nunca verán esto..pero se los hago con cariño :)**

DISCLAIMER: Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y canción a Adele.

_COMO TU._

—Draco.. ¿Estás bien?

Una voz chillona y gruesa a la vez lo llamo, o eso creía. ¿Ese acaso era su nombre?

—Ehhm — respondió Draco lo que pudo. Miraba todo rojo, tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados.

—¡Draco estas sangrando!

El rubio alzó las cejas y se miro las manos, tenían alguna que otra herida gracias a sus uñas.

—¿Qué tienes? — preguntó nuevamente la voz chillona. Volteo hacia adelante. Tenía a Daphne enfrente, su pelo liso caía brilloso sobre su espalda, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad con sus labios delgados opacos.

—Nada — respondió secamente y siguió mirando.

Daphne se sentó junto a él y siguió su mirada.

—¿Estas observando a Granger?

Draco la miro fríamente, pero Daphne vio pasar rápidamente un brillo en su mirada.

—¿Estas idiota Daphne?- contestó Draco bruscamente evitando su mirada. La rubia suspiró fuertemente, irritada.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y lo apunto amenazadoramente con su dedo.

—Mas te vale que no estés planeando algo, no quiero que mi hermana salga lastimada ¿está bien?

Suspiro y asintió, Daphne sonrió y le beso sonoramente una mejilla y se fue del compartimiento de prefectos.

_Draco mintió. Realmente si estaba viendo a Hermione Granger._

¿Cómo puede estar con Weasley?

Draco al verla reír como si nada enfrente de él, le resultaba frustrante. Recorrió su mirada sobre ella. Él pensaba que estaba hermosa como siempre.

En todo ese curso, Hermione creció uno par de centímetros, su risa se oía por todo el compartimiento del tren, sus hermosos rizos castaños se movían a causa de eso, sus ojos marrones brillaban con intensidad.

El rubio debió haber hecho cara de estúpido porque oyó algunas risillas cerca de ese grupo de los que se encontraban Abbot, Mcmillian, Weasley y Hermione.

—Cuidado hurón que se te cae la baba

Dirigió su mirada hacia Weasley que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras sujetaba más fuerte la mano de Hermione, enfrente de él.

Draco al ver las manos entrelazadas trago saliva sonoramente y dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione nuevamente. La castaña volteó a verlo y retiró su mirada al ver la forma en que Draco la miraba, sonrojándose tiernamente de esa forma que le encanta tanto al rubio.

A Draco le pareció que pasó un largo tiempo mirándola por que el tren se detuvo lentamente en la estación King Cross haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus asientos.

Vio la multitud amontonándose hacia la salida del compartimiento.

_Esta era su oportunidad_.

Camino sigilosamente y vio a Hermione intentando salir. Llego detrás de ella, respiro cerca de su pelo, extrañaba su olor a caramelo, extrañaba sus sonrisas, extrañaba sus miradas, extrañaba sus suspiros.

_Simplemente la extrañaba._

Sujetó su brazo y la estiro para atrás y al ver que ya no había nadie, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella. Hermione lo miro furiosamente y con melancolía a la vez.

—¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy? — cada paso que Draco daba hacia adelante, Hermione daba uno hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces con Weasley? —preguntó el rubio ignorando su pregunta y acercándose mas.

—¿Como que, qué hago? — Hermione cambio su expresión por una confundida.

—Sí. ¿Qué haces de novia con ese pobretón? — Draco la miraba enfurecido y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos..¿Dolor, quizás?

De un momento a otro, el rostro de Hermione se torno a uno decepcionado y triste y sus ojos se opacaron lentamente haciendo que Draco sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

—**Malfoy, dijiste que necesitabas tiempo y mientras yo espero, tu estas con otra. ¿Esperas que este sola, hasta que te des cuenta que tenemos que estar juntos? Demasiado tarde Malfoy, ya encontré otra persona mas**..

Antes de que Draco le pudiera decir otra cosa, Hermione se encamino hacia la salida del compartimiento. Draco sentía que le faltaba el aire a cada paso que ella daba, quería correr hacia ella y hacer que se comiera sus palabras a besos y decirle que todo era mentira.

_Pero no lo era_.

.

.

.

.

Hace algunos meses, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tuvierón una relación furtiva. Se veían durante horas en la sala de menesteres o en aulas sin uso. Pero un día, Draco le dijo que necesitaba tiempo, que nunca había tenido una relación así como la que tenían.

Después de algunos días, Hermione se enteró a través de Parvati y Lavender que Draco estaba en una relación con Astoria Greengrass, de Slytherin pero un curso menor que ellos.

Hermione se convenció a sí misma con un cierto dolor en su pecho, que Draco Malfoy se avergonzaba de ella, ya que ella era una hija de muggles y el era un sangre pura.

Empezó a ignorar las notas que le mandaba en clase Draco, y empezó a involucrarse más con sus amigos, que los tenía un poco descuidados ya que casi se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su relación con Draco Malfoy.

Empezó a salir con otros chicos, y se preguntaba porque siempre al terminar una cita lo comparaba con él. Comparaba sus risas, sus sonrisas irónicas y comentarios ácidos.

Extrañaba tener una plática intelectual con alguien, quería hablar con alguien con un tema además del Quidditch. Con Draco podía hablar de lo que sabe del mundo mágico, de la Geografía, de las materias y la política.

Empezó a hacerse una lista mentalmente de porque cualquier persona era mejor que Draco Malfoy. Pero al terminar cada día esa lista, terminaba con la misma conclusión.

_Nunca iba a encontrar a alguien como él._

Hermione con las lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla, vago por los pasillos desiertos intentando que Filch no la encontrara.

—¿Hermione? —Al oír una voz familiar, Hermione se detuvo a mitad de pasillo y con las mangas de su uniforme empezó a secarse las lágrimas y volteo para descubrir que era Ron.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Su voz sonó rasposa y débil por las lágrimas.

Ron la miro preocupado con un brillo en sus ojos que Hermione no pudo descubrir y se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Estas llorando Herms? — Ron agarro sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrió.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes.. — Ron frunció levemente el ceño.

—Herms, ¿Cómo quieres que no me importe? Eres mi.. amiga —Ron volteo hacia otro lado y suspiro. Hermione escuchaba los latidos de su corazón resonar fuertemente, Ron pareció darse cuenta porque sonrió con un aspecto soñador— .¿Sabes? —suspiro—. Eres.. importante ya sabes.. para mí.

Hermione sonrió débilmente, sabía lo difícil que le resultaba a Ron expresar lo que sentía.

—Gracias Ron, tu también lo eres para mí.— Hermione empezó a soltar sus manos lentamente, como si no quisiera soltarlo pero Ron la detuvo.

—No Herms, no de esa forma —Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos completamente mirándolo con duda—. Sí, se que ya debe ser muy tarde, en este momento debes estar enamorada- Hermione se mordió levemente su labio inferior y bajo la mirada el suelo, pero Ron levanto su mirada con la barbilla. Sus miradas se conectaron por primera vez y dejaron respirar, el aire parecía artificial —. Lo sé, se que por eso has estado tan lejana con todos —siguió — Hermione se que no lo parece pero yo.. — titubeó —. Me gustas.

Hermione lo abrazó, enterró su cara en su pecho y empezó a sollozar.

—Lo siento Ron, lo intento, pero no lo puedo olvidar— Levanto su mirada para verlo y vio que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos azules.

—Dame una oportunidad, para hacerte feliz —Hermione por primera vez se sintió segura y especial en otros brazos que no eran los brazos de Draco. Ese hueco que sentía, de alguna forma se había llenado, tal vez no todo. Pero se empieza por algo, el corazón no sana de un día para otro. Y eso le dio _esperanzas._

—Sí — susurro Hermione antes de abrazarlo fuertemente y que Ron cerrara los ojos aun con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y besara el pelo de Hermione.

—Gracias — Ron acaricio su mejilla haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara. Se despegaron lentamente y juntos se encaminaron hacia la sala común.

Con Ron, el futuro no se veía tan negro como Hermione pensaba.

.

.

.

.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la salida del compartimiento, pero antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada.

—**Pero no te preocupes, nunca encontrare a alguien como tú.**

Y cerró la puerta, dejando un gran abismo en Draco, que nunca se pudo cerrar y por primera vez sintió que ya era demasiado tarde, que ya la había perdido.

Y esa fue la última vez que vio a Hermione Granger

.

.

.

.

—¿Todo bien Herms? —Ron la miraba angustiado y le limpiaba las lágrimas con cariño.

—Todo bien— le aseguró Hermione. Ron sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la de ella y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba sus amigos en la salida de la estación.

.

.

.

.

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

Años después Hermione Granger se casó con Ronald Weasley, vivió su vida llena de alegría y amor. Sin ninguna duda sobre su amor hacia Ron.

Draco Malfoy se casó con Astoria Greengrass, _pero a pesar de todo nunca volvió a amar a otra mujer._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

**Hola, bueno sé que muchos o algunos ya conocían este one-shot. –Que por cierto, lo alineare con el otro one-shot, 'El mismo error'.- Pero hubo un error de mantenimiento *La compu se volvió loca, loca!* y se borró. Lo siento demasiado por los reviews que había antes. Espero que les guste y mil disculpas por todo. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de "Tiene sus ojos, Draco"!.**

**Con mucho amor:**

**-Mariel Jiménez.**


End file.
